Ojo de Ender
The Eye of Ender (or Ender Eye) is a craftable item used to locate and activate End Portals. Eyes can be used to activate End Portals by being placed into empty End Portal Frames until the entire ring of 12 frames is filled, thereby activating the End Portal. They are used as an aid in finding the End Portal by leading the player to an End Portal Frame inside of a Stronghold by right-clicking while it is in your hand, which will throw the Eye of Ender in the direction of the closest End Portal Frame. Eyes of Ender are also used in the crafting of an Ender Chest. The Eye of Ender resembles a cat's eye with a constricted pupil. Crafting As a crafting ingredient Video Acquisition The Eye of Ender can be crafted by combining an Ender Pearl and Blaze Powder or traded for. It usually costs between seven and ten emeralds. Ender Pearls are rare drops from Endermen and blaze powder is crafted from Blaze Rods, dropped by Blazes in The Nether. Uses Eyes of Ender can be used to locate and activate End Portals or to craft Ender Chest. When held and used an Eye of Ender will fly upwards and out in the direction of the nearest End Portal. It will travel through any blocks and leave a trail of purple particles. The Eye floats in the air for a few seconds before falling and either becoming collectable or shattering. If the Eye shatters it means the player is not near an End Portal. Since Eyes can shatter while finding an End Portal players are advised to bring more than enough to first find and then activate the portal if intending to pass through it immediately. Tip: One effective means of finding End Portals is to triangulate their location by throwing eyes from a few locations. History Bugs *Sometimes when trying to locate a stronghold, the eyes will lead you in circles, even though you may be up to 1000 blocks away from the stronghold. This bug can make it difficult to find a stronghold, as it may mislead you.The best way to fix this is to walk a ways past this circle in the way the eyes first led you. Then throw the eye again. Trivia * If the world is generated with the "Generate structures" option disabled, the Eye of Ender will lead you to the place where the Stronghold would have been generated. *The Eye of Ender's right-click function only works in the Overworld in normal worlds. It does nothing in the Nether, the End, or in Superflat worlds, as there are no Strongholds there. *You can purchase Eyes of Ender from priest villagers, although they cost 7 to 10 emeralds each. See also * Ender Pearl * Enderman * Ender Dragon * The End * End Portal * Blaze * Ender Chest * Stronghold * Drop References es:Ojo de Ender de:Enderauge fr:Œil d'ender nl:Enderoog pl:Oko Kresu pt-br:Eye of Ender ru:Око Края